Tiana
Tiana is a princess, and the godmother to Sugardrop Pie. And she is Snow White's padawan. Bio Personality Tiana is an intelligent, resourceful, and highly talented young woman. However, at the start of the film, and mostly throughout, she can be overly uptight and far too absorbed in work ethics to focus on relaxing, family and friends. Though she notices this and appears to have some regret over her busy schedule, her obsession with bringing her dream of opening her own restaurant into fruition overshadows it all. She also, for the most part, has appeared to accept that over the years, as seen when she and Eudora visited the old sugar mill in the preparation of its purchase. With a strong sense of honor and integrity, Tiana firmly believes nothing deserves to be obtained in the world unless it's done through hard work, a view she's brought up when dealing with her excessively dreamy and immature best friend, Charlotte La Bouff, as well as the party-loving Naveen. Aside from her workaholic nature, Tiana has another side to her; one that's passionate, imaginative and ambitious. She enjoys humor, music, quality time with loved ones, and dancing (though not at first). She becomes excitable whenever mentioning her restaurant, lighting up when she does, as Naveen puts it, and although she initially had very little knowledge over romance, she values it highly once she starts to fall for Naveen, to the point where her restaurant was no longer the most important part of her life. Tiana is also heroic and is shown to be quite capable in dangerous situations and moments of physical conflict. Throughout the course of the film, she continuously rescued Naveen from life-threatening situations, fending off predators within the bayou, and even Dr. Facilier and his hoard of sinister shadow demons. Her heroism is ultimately put into the forefront during the film's climax, where the city of New Orleans is hurdled into a high state of peril, with the only hopes of its survival being Tiana's own will-power and aforementioned sense of honor. She's also incredibly strong-willed and doesn't take lightly to being undermined or insulted by anyone. Despite her poor background, she sees something far greater in herself and jumps at every opportunity available to prove so, whether it be to the sleazy Fenner Brothers or the originally arrogant Prince Naveen, who initially looked down upon the woman because of her occupation as a waitress and uptight attitude, only to be proven there's far more to her than meets the eye. Physical appearance Tiana is a 19-year old African American woman. She is tall and slender with a sculpted figure. She has brown skin, medium-length wavy black hair usually tied in a low ponytail, brown eyes with pink eye shadow, a bright smile, and dimples. For most of the movie, Tiana is transformed into a frog. Compared to Naveen she's a lighter green, skinnier, and like Naveen the only human feature she retains is her eye color. Throughout the movie, Tiana undergoes various outfit changes. The first of which being her work outfits. When working her night shifts, Tiana wears a blue outfit, and brown shoes as well as a headband style maid's hat. When working her day job at Buford's Diner, Tiana wears a yellow dress over a white shirt, a white apron, and brown shoes. She also owns a dark green coat with a matching hat which she wears on her way to the diner in the mornings. With this outfit, Tiana wears a her hair in a low ponytail wrapped up in a green band. Originally, at Charlotte's masquerade ball, Tiana wore a Renaissance costume with honey yellow and a light green/brown as its primary colors. Later that same night, she dons her iconic blue princess gown loaned to her by Charlotte. The dress also came with a matching tiara as well as a necklace complete with a blue diamond. During her confrontation with Dr. Facilier, Tiana was put in a white sleeveless gown with golden straps, diamond earrings, a golden necklace, and a white feather resembling the classic 1920s swinger outfits. Along with this came a beige fur shawl. Tiana's iconic lily pad outfit is a green sparkling strapless sleeveless ball gown. The gown's petticoat is a light yellow color. Along with the gown, Tiana wears light green opera gloves, green shoes to match the gown, a light blue diamond necklace with matching earrings, and a lily pad tiara to top it all off. With this outfit, Tiana's hair is pinned up in an updo bun. Tiana's wedding outfit was a beige dress that reveals her back, with a matching Juliet cap, and transparent gloves as well as a green tiara. Her dress also consists of green linings with a flower on the shoulder. During the finale opening of Tiana's Palace, she wore another green sweater outfit with a golden tiara complete with an emerald on the top. Abilities From early in the film, it is revealed that Tiana is a natural expert in the culinary arts. She is able to dice and chop a variety of vegetables at incredible speeds and cook a delicious meal out of very little. She can recognize the ingredients needed for the dish, and Tiana was even able to transform Mama Odie's nauseous soup to perfection. The fact that Tiana baked five hundred beignets for Charlotte's masquerade ball that was the next day means Tiana is a competent enough cook. Tiana's gift has been pointed out on several occasions, by her father, and by Naveen. From working as a waitress, Tiana has excellent balance and hand/eye coordination. She could balance four trays of food on her head, hands, and right foot that were tossed one after the other before balancing three trays on her head and hands. Tiana has intelligence, too, because she built a raft when it doesn't appear she was taught how to build one. She was smart enough to flick her tongue out to grab Dr. Facilier's talisman to break it. Tiana is the only princess with a real job, and considering she didn't go to college, has knowledge of economy to run her business, even though people underestimated her. Tiana showcased her relatively quick adaptability as a frog; she could hop fast enough to get away from Stella considering she became a frog not long before that. Tiana avoided getting eaten by a crane, one of the natural predators of frogs. When a group of alligators tried to eat her and Naveen, Tiana swam away without being caught and, unlike Naveen, found a hiding spot. Furthermore, Tiana had enough physical strength as a frog to escape from a hunter's grasp by bending back his fingers with her feet. In the chapter book continuation of the film, The Stolen Jewel, it is revealed that both Tiana and Naveen hold the ability to communicate with animals, having kept that ability from their time as frogs. Main weaponry *Light forest green lightsaber * Trivia * Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Godmothers Category:Humans Category:African Americans Category:The Jedi Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Form III Users Category:Padawans Category:Lightsabermen